New IBC Building inagurated
April 1, 2013 The government-owned sequestered television and radio station Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, with the owner of IBC-13, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 has relaunched with The Kapinoy Network brand, complete with live studios and network facilities for the two stations, a commercial building which it can use to generate additional income and an agreed upon P278 million cash component which will be used to pay for the company’s outstanding employees with the owner Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation‘s new building with the IBC Studio Complex in Broadcast City was inaugurated last Tuesday, Feb. 12, 2013. IBC chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, excutive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz spearheaded the ribbon cutting, privatization and the unveiling of the new IBC building and corporate building with the IBC mascots and characters like Mr. Kapinoy including the the IBC 13 Employees Union and the IBC Directors and Supervisors Union. IBC, Radyo Budyong and iDMZ could now be found under roof–with this movement comes greater responsibility and an inspiration to come up with new programs for the viewers, listeners and fans together with Viva-TV, the primetime block of IBC from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot daily. The IBC’s 5-storey building is located along the Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. It housed in six-storey building with elevators and amenities and common areas and will have modern studios and offices that will meet the corporate and technical programming requirements of both government controlled networks IBC 13 and RPN 9, which also operates in Broadcast City. It will also house six-story corporate building, office spaces, built-in modern studios, residential complex, live studios, television production, commercial building and post-production areas, radio booth including iDMZ, underground garage, complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations, IBC's Technical Operation Center, and a working roof deck. Though they are coming up with the latest IBC new comlex plan, Mercado said that their Broadcast City studios will be retained with still up for privatization. The project will have a total floor area of same time develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City in 55,000 square meters corner property in Broadcast City and will feature IBC 13 operations with corporate office, television production space, and cutting-edge broadcast facilities for the IBC building, which houses RPN 9 and IBC 13 were sequestered and the transmitter tower in Coca Cola plant, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City. The new building will attract those who are willing to fall in line for hours just to be able to get passes for their favorite shows and more Viva-TV programs on IBC-13. It will also cater commercial establishment that will invest in the area. The tie-up with Viva Entertainment, which is controlled by Vic del Rosario. VIVA has a programming contract with IBC-13 along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The Broadcast Complex will have three entrances, first of which is the IBC News and Public Affairs for newscenter lobby leading to the cathedral-like space of the newsroom and adjacent news studios. Second is through the grand lobby leading to the corporate tower and production studio complex. The third is the audience entrance comfortably accommodating people who want to be part of the network’s taped and live programs thanked Mercado for building the state-of-the-art Broadcast Complex in his city. "IBC-13’s presence in a great boost to our city’s development as a global business hub, the station has commercial value despite its block-timer contract with Viva Entertainment. We look forward to the completion of the IBC Broadcast Complex so finally have a major broadcast network in the heart of our city," he said.